I wish I wasn't here
by HannahBananax
Summary: Ever wondered what happened in Annie's life? Well now you know...


I remember the day clearly, The day I was chosen to paricipate in the games. I was only young and wished it had happened to someone else, but I knew I had to accept my fate. I walked up to the top and me and my fellow tribute were whisked away to get meet our mentors. They were Mags and Finnick, I recognised Finnick as we were neighbours in District 4, but he had been so caught up in the preperation for the games, I hadn't seen him in 6 months, His hair - that golden coloured hair and his sea green eyes... Perfect. His smile which would make any Capitol girl swoon, made me blush.

"Annie Cresta, Your mothers at the door," A voice bellowed. I was amost to distracted by Finnick to hear. Then I shoke out my daydream. I walked swiftly out and followed a peacekeeper to a large room where my mother was sitting. I walked closer and saw my mother's eyes were raw red with sadness.

"Annie dear," She said as she ran up to me and hugged me. She started crying again.

"Mother, I'll be fine," I said. She passed me a necklace, on it a gorgous cream coloured pearl. Tears formed in my eyes. A peacekeeper knocked on the door.

"I love you mother," I shouted as the peacekeeper came in and dragged her out. I felt alone. and walked back to where Finnick was. He ran up to me an hugged me.

"Everythings going to be alright, with my advice.. you'll surely see your family again," I smiled but didn't know. That would be the last time I ever saw her.

As soon as I Finnick hugged me, I felt on top of the world, but then all hell broke loose as my 2 women and 1 man rushed though the door and told me they were my prep team and they dragged me out. I looked at Finnick in confusion, all he did was laugh. My prep team, Amber, Delilah and Mark were getting my makeup and hair done when my stylist Marvlola burst through the door. His eyes, Pink, Purple and Turqiose eyeshadow surronding his green eyes. He had light green skin. He looked VERY ill. But the Capitols fashion was more strange than it is today. Anyway, He made my prep team leave and pulles me into a large carrage of the train. "Clothes!" He said and I got scared. He left me there in my under garments for a bit whilst he looked at clothes hanging on the racks. I held the necklace in my hands. He saw me and looked at it.

"I want to wear it," I said and he nodded. He barely talks i've noticed. He picked out a light blue dress and a cream headpiece, I carefully placed it on while Marvlola pulled the dress on me. He took a cloth of a mirror and I looked in there, I couldn't believe it was me in there. I stared for ages at this girl in the mirror. Then I gently placed the necklace over me. And i twirled. The dress looked like it were the waves and I suddenly felt homesick. I walked out and sat down in the train. I looked out the window and we were finally stopping I heard a door open and looked back. Fellow tribute Jack Wilson. was wearing a twinnish outfit to me. He had his hair spiked up with a bi of silver glitter and was wearing a light blue shirt with the first 3 buttons undone and white jeans with silver shoes. Marvlola passed me some shoes. Tall silver ones. I felt so tall. Just as I was practising walking in them Finnick walked in. I fell over straight away. He helped me up and smiled. He leaned in and I went to kiss him but he repelled, Something was wrong. I looked at him and regret filled his eyes. Next thing I know, the train doors open and right infront of me is a huge float. With the words DISTRICT 4 written on it. I climbed on, Finnick watched me.. Then as soon as Jack was on.. Off we went.. Around the Capitol. When we got back I had a shower, the showers in the rooms of the Capitol are nothing like the ones in District 4, where the waters cold and salty. The showers here are relaxing and you dont have to do anything. It's just very cool there. I remember the training, I cannot remember anything else before that. Me and Jack were at the sword fighting workshop. I can never get the memory of the dummy at the station resembling Finnick in my head. I ran out screaming and sat in the cleaning supply cupboard. I heard a knock on the door.

"Leave me alone," I shouted. The door opened the one and only Mr Finnick Odair was standing there. He hugged me and told me eveything was going to be alright. A knock on the door, and Finnick left. Thats all... I went into my room and had a long shower, I walked to my bed and slept. Early in the morning, I awoke to Finnick sitting on the end of my bed. I looked up.

"Come on, Breakfast is ready," He said before I said anything. I got dressed in a plain blue blouse and denim shorts. Usually denim is rare but the Capitol can afford anything now. I walk downstairs where breakfast is served, Finnick, Mags and Jack were sitting at a large table. I sat by myself and out came a blonde haired girl. Her hair was wavy, She had blue eyes and looked familiar. Maybe she was in my class. I tried to talk to her but she wouldnt talk. Then I realized, She's an Avox. I ordered a stack of pancakes with syrup and vanilla ice cream, She nodded and within seconds a plate of exactly what I ordered was infront of me. I gasped oblivious to the fact that only in a few minutes Finnick was going to leave for another of his Capitol "appointments"..

He walked out, unaware I was following him. He walked up 5 sets of stairs and arrived at a lilac door. I hid around the corner as he knocked and a young lady, Around the same age as me opened the door. She was like other Capitol women - Tall but with a light pink tint to her skin and large blue eyes, The wierdest part of her was her hair. Bright green and moulded into the shape of a boat.. Finnick walked in and i heard the door lock.

I stayed there sitting and waiting anxiously until finally the door opens, I hear some whispering and I run off.

"Who's there?" I hear being shouted. I can tell its Finnicks voice. I run to my room and pretend to be hafway through a book. A few seconds later he walks in all red.

"You should get to bed Annie, You'll need all the sleep you can get," He said.

I walked over to bed and got dressed into a light blue nighty. I got into bed and looked out the window. Finnick sat on the end of my bed.

"Annie.. Was it you?" He said as he looked at me. I bowed my head and nodded.

"You don't understand, Snow, He wants m-" I cut him off by kissing him on the cheek, He pulled away and walked out. A pain hit me but not from my legs or arms, But my heart. I went to sleep.

When I woke up it was for a knock on the door. Then Marvlola and my prep team barged in. They forced me up and cried as they did my make-up. I looked at Amber and she turned away. I looked back in the mirror and saw not plain old Annie but Young Miss Annie Cresta. My prep team left and in walked Marvlola, he had a smie on his face and lifted out the most pretty outfit i had ever worn. Even if it was going to mess up in the arena. It was a deep blue jumpsuit with lighter blue waves on it. My hair was tied up in a high ponytail with a blue hairband and black trainers and a black belt. Sounds horrible but looked fantastic. A few minutes after Marvlola had finished Finnick walked through the door and took my hand. He took me to a room with 24 glass elevators. I froze and he kissed me. He led me into the elevator and he shut the door. I placed my hand up to the glass and he did the same. Then all of a sudden I was there. In the Hunger Games.

One look at the arena and I believed I would never come out. But I needed too, for my mother Rosie, father Paul, my little sister Marina and of course Finnick.. I had to do it for them.. My thoughts were interupted by a large noise, I looked to where it had come from and there was blood everywhere. That was the young girl from District 8, She had stepped off her platform and walked straight onto a mine. Poor girl, She was only young, 13 at most. At the middle was a pile of weapons. I looked and looked until I finally spotted a trident, knife and a lot of food, Under the girls head. The booming voice of Caeser Flickerman shot out of the speakers and announced the games had begun. I raced to the bag and as quickly as the others got there, I grabbed Jacks arm and ran up to the cave, but he let go of my arm and ran by himself. I was far more faster than him and the 16 year old boy from District 1 grabbed him and ripped apart his head. I was frozen solid and then I heard a cannon fire. Then another and another. I looked up and the sky was a deep red, It reminded me of blood, I ran into the cave and stayed there. Night after night I heard cannons going off, I could never bare myself to look at the night sky. Night again passed. I got many parachutes, including a bottle which can mae unrinkable water drinkable and a packet of biscuits and a blanket. I had quite simple gifts but the were better than nothing. Even though I had all of this, the only thing that kept my alive was the necklace my mother had given me when I was in the Justice building.

One day I placed it in both my hands and wished I could go back home. All of a sudden the floor was moving and I stood up. In the distance I could hear screaming and cannon fires. I shut my eyes and suddenly felt like I was moving, I opened my eyes to see a flood of water bursting through the gap in the cave, I swam out as fast as I could, I could still hear the cannons, then the last one went off. Then I knew it.. I've won!

The water cleared out and Caesers voice boomed through again.

"Well done to the Victor of the 70th Hunger Games!"

A hovercraft lifted me out and I felt bad. All the people died.. Then Jacks face flickered through my mind. I fainted. I woke to a clean smell, the smell of antiseptic. My eyes opened slowly and I heard a voice.. A famiiar voice..

"Finnick.." I said sitting up slowly. He held my back and smiled.. Oh that smile, I hadn't seen in a while.. I sighed and looked up at him. He looked the same, but red eyes.

"Annie!" He said as he hugged me tightly. I felt pain in my wrist and back and I winced. Finnick pulled away.

"Sorry.." He said quietly. I looked at my wrist, A huge slit was down my arm and on my back were 5 large bruises.

"Sugar cube?" He said as he pulled out a plastic bag from his pocket.

I giggled slightly, but the flashbacks were soon coming back to me and I screamed, shut my eyes and held my hands up to my ears. Finnick brushed back my fringe and kissed me on the forehead. Suddenly I felt a sharp pain in my left arm and everything went black again.

I woke up days later and Finnick's eyes were redder. As soon as I opened my eyes, he hugged me tightly, I was just so happy for him to be there with me that I totally forgot about my back. He started crying. In the many years I have known him, I have never seen him cry..

"Whats the matter Finn?" I asked quietly as I held his hand. He pointed with his free hand at the necklace around my neck, I looked and saw a little charm on it, I looked closely to see it was a heart pendant.

"It-It's your mother... She..Umm.." Finnick chocked up as he talked me but I stopped him halfway by touching his lips and stared up. I knew what he was going to say. My family were... Dead. A tear flooded my eye as I thought this. Finnick toke he necklace off me and opened it up. Inside was a picture of me, my dad, my mum, and my sister Marina. I smiled and then it hit me again, I pressed my hands to my ears again, closed my eyes and giggled. I don't know why I giggled. My mind, It's just gone.. I can't think properly so thats where I think I might stop my story.. And skip to the best nd worse parts of my life.

The best part of my life, When I found out I was pregnant.. I was sitting in the living room when I felt sick. Finnick was out fishing and just thought it was a cold. I ran to the toilet and I was sick. I walked upstairs to my bedroom and laid there. I thought about mine and Finnicks date last night when it led to... I suddenly stopped there and thought about it. I ran to the house phone and called Finnick. He didn't pick up his phone so I thought I might aswell tell him when he gets home. I walked back upstairs, I was tired but far to nervous and excited to sleep. A few hours - Which felt like days- passed and Finnick finally walked in.

"Finnick!" I said loudly.

"Annie, Where are you? I've got some good news!" He shouted back.

"I'm upstairs," I shouted back. I heard his footsteps walk up the stairs and he walked in.

"Annie, Are you ok?" He asked confused.

"Yes, It's just.." I started as I ran into the toilet again.

Finnick walked in after me and held my hair bak

After I'd finished I said "... I'm pregnant.."

He hugged me and rubbed my stomach. Weeks passed and my bump was growing bigger, As I woke up everymorning, even though I'd be sick. Finnick would still be there. And one night he proposed to me, I was so happy.

The next day Finnick was called off to District 13 for a job. I hated him leaving but if I wanted my baby to never be part of the Hunger Games, then I had to. I held his hand and with his free hand he rubbed my 9 month old baby belly. Little did I know that would be the last time I ever saw him. A few weeks later and I gave birth to twins. Little Finnick Jnr and Tamara-Marie. I was wondering why Finnick hadn't returned, but when I was sitting in the hospital, Peeta walked in. He smiled but there was pain in his eyes. He looked at Finnick Jnr.

"He looks so much like his dad, and she looks just like you," He said quietly making sure he wouldn't wake the twins up.

"Hi, Yes, they do." I said and there was an akward silence for at least 10 seconds.

"Umm, I don't know how to tell you this, but..Umm... Finnick.. He.. Umm.. Is dead," He said quietly.

Time stood still and I froze, I blocked my ears and shut my eyes, but then I felt a hand on my shoulder. I looked up to see Peeta sitting there.

"Annie.. Katniss and I will look after you and take care of the twins if you need some space," He said kindly.

"T-Thanks Peeta," I say whilst wiping a tear from my eye.

"Annie, I have to go. Feel free to pop around anytime, We'll be more than happy to help," He whispered slightly smiling. And he walked out.

I looked at my babies, I could never leave them and I was sure Finn would never leave me, He still hasn't, Just like he promised the day we first met. He's still here in my heart and still here through my babies.


End file.
